popgoesfandomcom-20200222-history
POPGOES Encore
Were you looking for POPGOES, POPGOES 2, Popgoes the Weasel, The Plastic Grave, Popgoes' Pizza, or perphaps Arcade? POPGOES Encore= POPGOES Encore is the 2015 version cancelled sequel of POPGOES. Story The game would be set one-two years after the now canceled POPGOES: The Silent Night. A group of people get together to make a internet forum to linking the events at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza and Popgoes' Pizza. The group creates fake rumours and stories to keep the stories going. It starts some arguments on the forum. The group begins to create a movie out of the fake rumours & stories in a warehouse. It was known as a documentary about the stories and animatronics, though they recreated the scenes and animatronics to look much more terrifying just to attract much more people to the movie. There is a chamber for the animatronics to charge in the middle of the warehouse. The animatronics are powered by 'solar powered cell fuel' in a liquid-form, there are pods for each animatronic. The animatronics hook themselves up on the pods to charge. Two people by the name of Fritz Glade and Michael Schmidt Jr. possess a Popgoes X suit and a Freddy X suit, killing everyone in the warehouse and stuffing them into the suits that they were working on. E.G Freddy X kills a worker and stuffs him into the Chica X suit that he was working on. Popgoes would control his animatronic team. Like Saraffron X, Blake X, etc. Freddy would then control his animatronics like Chica X, Bonnie X, etc. The player will be a worker that has escaped the animatronics. He goes and hides in a poor recreation of the FNaF 2 Office which was made for the film and barricades every entrance. The Mechanics Instead of being a Five Nights at Freddy's game, it will be more like a Tower Defense game. The player has to survive one night. Though, each hour is about the same length as a night in a FNaF game. The player gets to rebuild the barricades and to upgrade the defences. The place is solar powered, which means that the power is slowly draining in the night. At certain times, the animatronics will go back into the chamber to charge, which makes you go out to place traps such as oil spills or fixing the cameras. There are also jumpscares in the cameras as well. Special animatronics, such as Puppet X and the Blackrabbit X have powers such as forcing a hallucination on you or doing Teleportation. These animatronics enter the Office other than the doors. Animatronics have different attack powers, like a weak attack power such as an unnamed Popgoes animatronic. In the middle of the room, there is a Golden Freddy X suit. If you fail and die, you get stuffed into it. If you succeed, Popgoes and Freddy X's souls will be drawn into it. If Popgoes enters the suit first, it will turn to a dark shade of blue, referencing Cyanide, one of 2124's mascots. If Freddy enters the suit first, it will turn a light shade of red, referencing Rendox, another one of 2124's mascots. When they both possess the suit at the same time, it will turn a shade of purple creating Shadow Freddy X. Epilogue In the Animatronics' desperate attempt to control the suit, the player sets fire to it. He then runs out past all the things damaged or created by him in the warehouse and escapes at dawn. Trivia * It is unknown how the animatronics start up. * The game may have been created in Unreal Engine 4, as it is suppose to have free-roam. * The name Saraffron is a portmanteau from Sara and Saffron. |-|Gallery= Concepts Saraffron X File:XXXX2.jpg|Saraffron X concept art by Pan Darcy. Bonnie X XK3cNEwg.jpg|Bonnie X concept art by PanDarcy. Popgoes X and Freddy X E70rkMPg.jpg|Popgoes X and Freddy X concept art by PanDarcy. Bd1OnBAg.png|Popgoes X head concept by Kane Carter. Chica X 1r6HPacg.jpg|Chica X concept art by PanDarcy. IenXOMcg.png|Chica X head concept (Detail). Puppet X SfapvNxg.jpg|Puppet X concept art by PanDarcy. Springtrap X QDf59DTg.jpg|Springtrap X concept art by PanDarcy. Models Popgoes X Encore_hkgh.png|Popgoes X's model. Modelled by GunkyStuff. Chica X YAvT6jE.png|Chica X being modelled. Modelled by Denevie. Shadow Freddy X Qktli660my8x.png|Shadow Freddy X's model as seen on a Subreddit post. Category:Games Category:Cancelled Category:Animatronics